No Regrets
by omnomnomnom195
Summary: Naruto never wanted to make the same mistake Jiraiya had. To go each and every day loving a person, but never telling them how you felt. He swore after his beloved masters death that he would never let another day go back without letting Sakura know in some way that he cared for her, cherished her, and loved her. NaruSaku Drabbles
1. Admire

**Admire****- ****To regard with wonder, pleasure, or approval. **

xoxoxo

It sat there on his nightstand, directly below the picture of the old Team Seven and the new Team Seven. It was the last thing Jiraiya ever gave him, and the last thing he'd ever wanted. An Icha Icha paradise book wasn't exactly something he'd ever craved, but Jiraiya had assumed he'd want it later on in life.

He'd been right, but Naruto didn't want it for the obvious reasons. No, he wanted it now because of the sentimental feelings, it being his last reminder of the master who was taken from him. He cherished that book now more than ever.

Kakashi had attempted many times to get him to release the book over to him, mainly because it was the last in the series and signed, but giving up that book wasn't an option. It was just too important of a possession.

He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Xoxoxo

"I don't know why we continue to show up on time when we know that Kakashi-sensei is going to be late. We could have two extra hours to do whatever we want if we'd just skip out on showing up "on time"." Naruto grumbled, packing back and forth.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, for once agreeing with the blonde. It was good principle to show up at a given time, but obviously if their teacher didn't believe in it then they didn't really have to either. After all why show common courteously to someone who didn't give a care about it?

But, contrary to desire, they both showed up every time at the appointed time only to be disappointed once again. Perhaps they were just fooling themselves into thinking that someday he would show up on time and they would miss it.

"We have morals Naruto. Going against them would just make us as bad as him." She yawned, leaning her head against the tree she was leaning on.

Naruto plopped down beside her, running a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't tell us to show up before the sun even rises, just to wait a couple hours for him. if we're going to wait I'd rather it be after I've had a full night's sleep and am ready to do something productive."

He turned toward the kunoichi beside him, watching her seem to doze in and out. It was obvious she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, but here she was trying to fight it.

Screw morals.

"How late did you stay up last night?" He asked, leaning toward her a little. Sakura frowned, rubbing at her eyes again.

"It's flu season and we were a little short staffed at the hospital this week. Yesterday we had an influx of patients and I had to stay later than planned." She blinked, shaking her head in an attempt to wake up. "Not to mention Tsunade's made me her personal lackey since Shizune got the flu. Today was the first free day I've had all week."

Naruto turned his gaze upward, watching the smallest of light creep into the sky. He'd been the one to request the training session today, on a whim really. He'd wanted to test his skills with the two who knew him best, and get some quality time in at the same time. Two birds with one stone right?

He hadn't even thought about how busy Sakura might be, and how it would affect her. She hadn't even bothered trying to say no either, she'd just smiled and agreed.

How did he not notice how tired she looked? How could he have overlooked his friend's exhaustion like that?

Stupid.

A sudden pressure against his shoulder pulled his gaze sideways, to the pink head resting on him. Sakura's eyes were closed, and her breathing light, but Naruto knew from years of camping with her on missions that she wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Wake me up when Kakashi shows up…ok…" She mumbled. Naruto nodded, smiling.

It wasn't long after that that she finally succumbed to the call of sleep. Naruto was half tempted to try and catch some sleep as well, but he didn't want to miss a second of the girl resting on his shoulder. She was perfect, in every way, and the only one who could ever make his heart beat so fast. Without her, he wouldn't be the person he is today.

She'd once said she admired him, but it was doubly true that he admired her. Her skill, her cunning, the way her temper flared at the slightest thing, the way she cried for others, and the way she would smile when something good happened. He admired every part, just as he always would.

It wasn't any surprise when Kakashi showed up thirty minutes later, looking like he was ready to spew some overused excuse for his tardiness. The man stopped short when Naruto raised a finger to his lips, slowly shaking his head. Despite understanding the universal sign displayed to him, Kakashi spoke anyways, though quieter than normal.

"Wake her up."

Once again Naruto shook his head. "She's tired. Reschedule."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I had to promise the Hokage I'd clean her office so I could have this day to train with you two."

Naruto winced. He must have had to cancel out on a mission to get that treatment. All so that he would be able to practice when them today.

Still, Naruto couldn't bring himself to wake Sakura up. The fact that she hadn't woken up at the noise meant she was extremely tired. He just didn't have the heart to ruin this for her. He cherished her above everything else.

Naruto sighed, lightly running his hand through Sakura's hair. Yes, he did cherish her above _everything_ else.

He reached into his pants pocket with his free hand and tossed an object at Kakashi, who caught it, midair. When the older man opened his hand he saw a key.

"Nightstand." Naruto whispered, looking at him seriously.

Kakashi looked at the key, understanding just what Naruto was giving him in return for only a couple hours more with Sakura. The book he'd asked for, so many times. Naruto had told him time and time again it was too important to him to ever give away.

Something else was far more important to him though.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, laying the key in the grass as he shook his head. "Reschedule." He whispered, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled as well, leaning his head against Sakura's.

He would take her home in a few minutes. For now, he just wanted to sit with her a little longer.

Xoxoxo

**First Drabble (so bear with me as I write these)! For those of you looking for the second it will be called…Broken! Yes, this is going to be an ABC's thing. **

**I pair Sakura with a lot of characters, and normally I wouldn't agree with the SakuNaru pairing (I'm more of ItaSaku, SasuSaku, and GaaSaku) but I just felt like writing for this pairing. For those of you who might be like me and not enjoy the pairing so much, I hope you change your mind just a tad. For those of you who do like it, enjoy!**

**P.S. Some drabbles will be short, some longer. So be prepared for anything. **


	2. Broken

**Broken-**** Reduced to fragments; fragmented. **

**Xoxoxo**

It was her favorite pair of shoes, without a doubt.

Well you couldn't really just call them _shoes_. They were a very of very fancy black high heels she'd received from Ino upon her fifteenth birthday. She'd worn them only three times since she'd had them.

The first time was when Tsunade officially announced that she would be among the permanent staff at the hospital. She'd been so honored that she dressed up simply to meet with the Hokage and sign the official papers.

The second time had been on a much sadder occasion. When Ino had decided to visit Asuma's grave soon after his death, and didn't want to go alone. She'd adorned the blackest outfit she had, and those same heels. Even though the heels hurt to stand in after a while, she hadn't said a single word as her best friend cried at the gravestone for three hours.

The third time was completely on a whim, and as all whimsical decisions usually go for her, it turned out to be a bad choice.

"They do not seem comfortable."

Sakura sighed, turning the corner down the busy streets of Konoha, Sai in tow behind her.

"They aren't made for comfort Sai. They serve a completely different purpose."

Sai seemed to think this over, and then nodded. "I've noticed the Hokage wears heels. Perhaps they are for breaking the ground more easily then."

Once again Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "No Sai. I'm not wearing them for shinobi purposes either."

"Then you are wearing them to gain the interest of a male."

Sakura turned on him, raising her fist. "I most certainly am not!"

Sai stood there, blank faced. "I do not understand. I've read that women who wear heels do so to gain the favor of men. The heels make their assets appear larger, so they gain more attention."

Sakura didn't know whether to kill herself, or Sai. The latter seemed more profitable.

"I didn't wear these for comfort, missions, or to make my assets look larger, ok Sai?! Now stop asking about them and come on." She started moving again, heading toward the nearest grocer.

Sai smiled, following after her again. "I'm glad."

"Glad for what?" She placed her hand on the doorknob, intent on just going inside and forgetting about the whole thing.

"I am glad you did not wear them to make your assets appear larger. It is not working."

Xoxoxo

"I can't believe you said that to her." Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He'd heard a lot of stupidity come from his friend's mouth, but never anything like this.

He was paying for it too. Those hospital beds aren't comfortable, and with two broken ribs and a broken nose it just makes things all the worse. The doctor had stated that he was lucky to have ONLY those injuries.

He'd been on the recieving end of Sakura's temper before, but this was a whole new level.

"I did not understand. I do now." Sai replied, leaning his head back against the pillow.

The door opened slowly and Sakura walked into the hospital room, holding a small thing of flowers in one hand and two heels in the other. "Hey Sai, brought these for you."

"Hey Ug-" Naruto slapped a hand over Sai's mouth, shaking his head.

"He appreciates them." Naruto replied.

The pinkette nodded, crossing the room to lay them on the desk. "I'm sorry about your injuries. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Sai nodded under Naruto's hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Naruto surveyed Sakura's bare feet, then looked back to the heels in her hands. "Why are you walking around with no shoes on?"

Sakura frowned, looking down at the shoes in her hands. She lifted on of the heels to display the actual heel was missing, broken off.

"I was chasing Sai and it broke off. These were my favorite heels too." She layed them down, sitting on the edge of Sai's bed. "I guess I deserved it though. Losing my temper like that was stupid."

"Nah, Sai deserved it." Naruto kept his hand over Sai's mouth when he was about the reply, giving him a hard stare. Sai only stared curiously. "I'm sorry about your shoes. Are you going to buy a new pair?"

Sakura shook her head, and Naruto watched her slump over. "I can't afford a pair of new heels right now. Besides the brand Ino got me is way too expensive. I'll just settle for what I have at home."

Sakura stood, grabbing the heels and depositing them in the nearest trash can. "Well I have to get to my locker and grab another pair of shoes. I've got work tonight." She turned at the door, smiling at Naruto and Sai. "Goodnight Naruto. I'll come by and check on you later Sai."

As the door shut behind her Naruto lifted his hand from Sai's mouth.

"Will this happen every time I agree to go shopping with her?"

Naruto smiled. "It's either this, or you'll break your back carrying all her bags. That's when I started hiding on shopping days."

Sai nodded, looking at the door again. "Where does one hide from Sakura?"

Xoxoxo

**Short drabble! Not all of them will be linked by the way (just so you know) but some will be. It just depends on my fancy. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll appreciate reviews. The next installment will be…Change. **


	3. Change

**Change-****To make the form, nature, content, future course, etc., of (something) different from what it is or from what it would be if left alone.**

Xoxoxo

He'd thought about it a lot, and every time he came to the same question. How can love be so fragile, as to slip from your fingers, yet so powerful that what one thought they were never capable they are suddenly able to do for it?

He thought once he understood love. It was a child's understanding, and now he realized how truly foolish he was for thinking what he had. He'd known nothing about love, and even now he was far from fully understanding that.

There was one person whom he wished to learn everything from, but that person was the last he'd go to for advice of the heart.

Naruto found it funny how similar the lives of the Sannin were to Team Seven. Like history was doomed to repeat, things set into motion to quickly for him to understand in time. Sasuke was just like Orochimaru, abandoning his friends and nation for more power. Sakura was like Tsunade, with a swift right hook, hope for the future, and a compassionate heart. Then there was himself, being just like Jiraiya, right down to the desire to bring his best friend back to the village.

They were just the same, and the cycle didn't seem to be ending.

There was one thing Naruto decided after making this discovery whilst on the road with his master, and that was that he never wanted to give up on and lose Sasuke like Jiraiya had lost Orochimaru. That was where the cycle would end.

It wasn't until recently that Naruto paid attention to the second thing he didn't want the cycle to include.

Jiraiya had died, without ever confessing his love to Tsunade.

He could still remember the look on Sakura's face, when he'd asked her about the Hokage a couple weeks later. The woman had truly loved Jiraiya, would have done anything for him probably, and yet he'd never taken the chance with her. He'd spent his whole life looking at everything else, instead of seeing the future he could have had with the woman he really loved.

Naruto knew he didn't want to make the same mistake his teacher had. He didn't want to live a life knowing he never let Sakura know he loved her. He didn't want another day to go by without being beside her.

Naruto didn't fear her answer, he'd already been turned down by her once when he was younger, but he did fear never telling her. Never trying to gain her interest. Never seeing that future with the white picket fence and the kids in the yard.

Never feeling that hug after surviving something no one thought possible, and wondering if you were in heaven.

He wanted that with Sakura, and he wasn't going to sit around for years until it was too late. He also wasn't going to just blurt out his feelings either without caution. He wanted to do things properly, and that meant wooing her. With Sakura, it meant wooing her _slowly_. So subtle that at first she wouldn't understand what was going on, until it had already begun to affect her.

Naruto would almost say like a poison, but he preferred not to refer to his pursuing as poison.

So that's why he was standing outside her apartment door at 7 in the morning holding a pair of ridicules black high heels he'd bought from an embarrassingly girly store (which unfortunately had been crowded with women while he'd been in there).

Those twenty minutes of torture would never be forgotten.

But neither would the five minutes after the door opened and Sakura gave him the biggest hug in the world for the present.

**Xoxoxo**

**Told you some would be short, some longer. This one just happened to be the shorter one, but it was meant well. The next chapter will be…Drastic.**

**Also for now these ARE going in order timewise. If that changes a note at the top will indicate otherwise. Reviews have been frequent (and will continue to be hopefully as I am currently writing E) so look forward to fast updates.**

**Review. **


	4. Drastic

**Drastic-Acting with force or violence; violent.**

Xoxoxo

It came as no surprise that Sakura absolutely hated snakes.

It wasn't just the way they looked, smelled, or even hissed. Not to say she didn't hate all of that, but there was more to it.

No her hatred of the accursed animal mostly had to do with Orochimaru. The snake Sannin that ruined her life, and took one of her best friends away to use as a pawn for his sick game. Not only were his summons snakes, but he could contort his very body to seem like one as well. It was sickening, and something Sakura loathed.

So to clarify one more time, she absolutely hated snakes.

So it was no surprise that when she found one of the little devils slithering across her apartment floor that she reacted the way she had. Some would call it drastic, but she couldn't quite see it that way. After all there was a snake in her apartment. Any other person would have done what she had.

Right?

"You flooded your apartment."

Sakura blushed, looking away from Naruto as he surveyed the scene around him.

"I didn't mean to bust the pipe. My aim was off." She defended. Naruto sighed, stepping through puddles to get to the living room. Everything was soaked, so much so that any simple cleaning wouldn't be sufficient. She'd have to call in an expert, and immediately. Otherwise the floors might start molding.

He'd had enough experience to know.

Not to mention her pipe needed to be fixed, and the giant hole in the wall repaired. He'd assumed she'd created that disaster by using her perfect chakra control for destructive purposes. All just to kill one little animal.

Yet she hadn't even _killed_ the snake. For all the damage the thing had gotten away, probably still hiding in the now soaked apartment.

"It's bad isn't it?" She asked, following him out of the house. "How much will it cost me?"

"I'll take care of things. I know someone who might be able to help fix the pipe and clean up the mess." He patted her head, smirking. "Though it'll take him a few days."

Sakura swatted at his hand, frowning. "So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Stay with me of course."

He'd expected an immediate punch, or at least a yelling session. Neither happened, instead she merely stared at him.

"What?"

"Have you cleaned your apartment recently? I remember last time I was there you had bugs."

That was her only complaint? Perhaps luck was on his side!

"I just cleaned it," an absolute _lie_, "so you won't have any problems with bugs."

Sakura smirked, patting Naruto's head as he'd done to hers. "I wasn't concerned about them for me. I just didn't want them crawling on you when you sleep on the floor."

With that she sauntered back into her apartment to scavenge some cloths, leaving Naruto standing open mouthed at her doorway.

Xoxoxo

**Next chapter will be…Endear. I'm taking suggestions for the title of G. Anyone who wants to give me an idea go on ahead. The best word will be the title. **

**Review! Next chapter update will be posted on my profile page. **


	5. Endear

**Endear- ****to make dear, esteemed, or beloved.**

Xoxoxo

In retrospect, the first time he'd used a term of endearment had been the result of a very…very…stupid mistake. One that could have been avoided, had he simply remembered to set his new alarm once he first got it, instead of at 11 p.m. when all the alertness disappeared.

As a result when he checked the time his blurry eyes made a two out of the one, and he'd set the time as midnight instead of 11 o'clock.

Normally this mistake wouldn't be so detrimental…

…except for the fact that he had a new routine to follow.

The first day Sakura moved in, she made it clear that they would have a strict routine with bathroom times, so as not to have any awkward moments. He'd been perfectly fine with it, especially since she seemed to do everything in the morning while he was still asleep, so he'd allowed the concession.

So the first two days had gone rather smoothly, with Sakura waking up exactly at 7 in the morning to take a shower and do whatever it was she normally did. By the time she was finished he would get up and do his thing with no clashing, and no issues.

Then his alarm clock had decided to give out on him. To be fair he'd had it for many years and abused the poor thing, but it was an unwelcome change none the less. He'd had to go out and buy a completely new one, with buttons he didn't even know the purpose of.

So rather than reading the directions and fooling with it as soon as he got it, he simply left it on his bed and decided training would be more profitable.

Thus, the time mix up.

So when his alarm woke him up at what he assumed to be 8 in the morning, he didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. He hadn't even bothered with caring that the bathroom door was still closed, and the light on. He'd just assumed she'd accidentally closed it behind her upon exiting.

He really should have knocked first.

"Naruto!"

He'd seen a lot of Sakura's skin before. It was inevitable, seeing as how many missions they'd gone on together. Still, even with all of those times, nothing ever compared to this moment.

That towel, bless him for buying the cheapest and smallest he could find, barely met the top of her thighs. She held it against her tightly like a second skin, blushing from embarrassment. Every part of her was dripping with water, and she looked absolutely radiant.

So radiant, that Naruto found he couldn't move an inch, even when she demanded that he shut the door and leave.

That was his third mistake (well fourth if you count the alarm, but he didn't really see that as a full blown mistake).

When she realized that he obviously wasn't hearing a word from her mouth she attempted to shove him out. When she moved within touching distance Naruto could see it, the puddle on the floor, and he knew before it happened exactly what would happen.

So in an attempt to avoid it he'd finally managed to make his body move, but it was too late. Her foot had found the exact spot, and she went tumbling backward. Out of instinct he'd moved to grab her, but she'd grabbed him first, yanking him right down with her.

"Oof!"

The one thing he had managed to do right was get his hand under her head in time. Hopefully that would quell some of her anger, knowing that he'd at least attempted to help her. Though, he kind of doubted it would do much really.

"That hurt…" She groaned, eyes blinking open slowly. Naruto watched the brilliant emerald spring to life, and despite himself he couldn't help but smile. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with her wet hair around her shoulders and a blush from the heat on her cheeks.

With his close proximity he could feel every contour of her body, and the water from her body was slowly seeping into his cloths.

Wait, her body? Hadn't there been a towel?

He scanned the area around them, finally finding the blue towel by his legs, half way out. Enough to cover her bottom half perfectly still, but…that meant her top…

He'd never been so torn between wanting to stay in one place forever, and wanting to run away as fast as possible.

In the end concern won out.

"Are you ok beautiful?" The word had just slipped out, as naturally as her own name.

His term of endearment had been meant with the greatest of sincerity.

As had the stream of curses coming from Sakura's mouth as she punched him straight out of his own bathroom, and into the wall right outside the door. He'd barely gathered enough of himself to notice the door slam, or to hear it open again several minutes later.

But he had certainly been awake enough to feel small fingers in his hair, and lips pressed gently to his forehead in apology.

Perhaps the new alarm clock wasn't so bad after all.

Xoxoxo

**This one was slightly longer (yes finally!) and enjoyable to write. The next drabble will be called…Fair.**

**Still taking suggestions for G. **

**Review!**


	6. Fair

**Fair- Free**** from bias, dishonesty, or injustice.**

Xoxoxo

Naruto was never normally a dishonest person. In fact, he made it top priority to be as honest as he could be in any situation. It had become force of habit after a while.

Unless he was around Sakura.

The battleground between him and her on a daily basis was full of traps, steps he had to avoid taking, rules he had to follow, and if he faltered it could send everything crumbling around him.

So he took a few minor concessions to avoid that outcome.

Lying. Cough. No fibbing. Yes, that sounded better.

It hadn't exactly been a lie when he'd told her he knew a guy who could take care of her apartment for her. In fact he knew several guys who were able to get the job done in no time.

But…he knew that if he called, the time he had with Sakura would be shortened. It was selfish of him, but he wanted Sakura to stay with him. He wanted to wake up and see her in his kitchen, complaining about the mess he'd left the night before while she tried to cook a meal that tasted absolutely horrible. To see her face when he forced the bite down, that smile he loved so much.

He just wanted a little more time. Time to make an impression on her, one that would last even when she had to leave again.

So he'd delayed the call a little while…like three days…no big deal right?

"This is awful." The landlord commented, stepping into Sakura's apartment. "Why didn't she tell me about this? I could have called someone to come and fix it up. Now it's going to cost more to repair then it's even worth."

Naruto cringed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I um…maybe she was just distracted?"

The landlord frowned, touching the molding ground. "I can have this taken care of, but it's going to cost a lot, and take quite a bit of time. Quite frankly I'd rather strip this apartment completely and rebuild it. I've been looking to have some renovations around these apartments for some time now. This is the perfect excuse."

"Would the damages matter still?" Naruto asked. The Landlord shook his head, and Naruto sighed in relief.

"If Sakura is willing to give up her apartment, I'm willing to forget the damages. Of course I won't be extending and invitation into the new apartment, considering the circumstances, so make sure she understands that she must find a new place to live. Either that or pay the damages."

Naruto nodded, feeling the guilt rip at his stomach. He'd caused this mess, and now he was taking the easy way out. "You can tear down the apartment. Sakura will stay with me."

The old man nodded. "I need her things out of here by tomorrow. That is, what isn't molded."

Naruto nodded, watching him leave the apartment. If Sakura didn't kill him she'd surely destroy his apartment trying to. If he'd just made the stupid call, or just told her the truth this could have been avoided. He'd have to tell her someplace public, and…until he could work up the nerve he'd have to come up with another lie…

She probably wouldn't stay with him once she found out the truth, and he wouldn't blame her. He'd let her go, no matter how painful it would be.

He'd think of a way to tell her later, for now it was time to take care of his mess.

But first he knew of one thing that needed to be moved immediately. The most important thing to Sakura in this apartment.

That picture was important to all of them.

Xoxoxo

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your words are so encouraging and sweet! I look forward to them each and every post I make. **

**The next chapter will be called…Generosity. Thanks to Ouss for the suggestion. **


	7. Generosity

**Generosity- ****Readiness**** or liberality in giving. Freedom from meanness or smallness of mind or character. **

Xoxoxo

"Would this be the irony you have spoken of?"

If Naruto could move, he would have thrown something at Sai. Preferably something heavy and sharp.

"You know, because I was in the hospital because of Sakura, and you told me I was stupid. Now you are in the hospital because of Sakura, and I can now tell you how stupid you are."

"I get it Sai." Naruto growled. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Sai shook his head. "It is important to be there for your friends during times of injury. You were there for me, so I am here to help nurse you back to health." Naruto watched him pull out a strange looking book, resting it in his lap.

"What's that?"

Sai smiled. "I have read that those in the hospital appreciate laughter. So I have brought a book of knock knock jokes for you. I have gone through them all and they seem to be of high quality. Let's start with the term knock knock."

Naruto groaned, leaning his head back against the pillow. "How many jokes are in that book Sai?"

Sai frowned, flipping through the pages until he seemed to reach the end. "There are 245, and a bonus page with ten more. We should be through with the first 100 jokes by the end of visitation hours. That will leave us 155 more for the next couple days."

If he could have moved his arms, he would have dug a hole into the center of the earth.

Xoxoxo

She was still angry, so angry. The fact that he'd lied to her, taken away her home, and then tried to butter her up before telling her. He was either stupid or…really stupid!

Leaving him alive had been pretty freakin generous of her to say the least.

She slid his hospital door open slowly, looking inside the dark room. He was asleep, head tilted slightly against the pillow in an awkward position. Then again, he couldn't really move too much without pain, so while that position would certainly give him a crick in the neck he didn't have much choice.

She made sure to close to door quietly before making her way to his bed. The smell of ink was faint in the room, a sign that Sai had been here earlier. Visiting hours were over hours ago, so he'd probably gone to sleep not long after.

Especially if Sai started trying to cheer him up for being injured. Even she could only handle so much from the guy.

"Mmmm ramen…"

Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips. Over the past few days (well years really if you count missions) she'd gotten used to Naruto's insistent sleep talk. In a way it was cute, unless he said something inappropriate…which was normal for him.

She reached out and touched the side of his face lightly, where there wasn't a bandage. He didn't wake up, and while he'd always been a heavy sleeper Sakura knew it was probably more because of the pain medication.

"You make it so difficult to be angry with you." She whispered, running her hand through his hair. He didn't respond, of course, but she continued talking anyways. "Even when I have good reason, I can't stay angry with you for long."

She lowered her hand, moving it down to touch his own.

"Maybe it's because you're too important to lose over something stupid." She smiled, laughing lightly. "Even if it was your fault."

"Uhhhrr trainin…rasen…gan…"

Sakura threaded her fingers through his, closing her eyes. "Living with you these past few days has been pleasant, surprisingly. What's a few more weeks going to hurt?"

"Sakura…"

She opened her eyes, looking back at Naruto. He was still asleep, but she was sure it had been her name he'd mumbled.

"Naruto?" She asked, leaning forward. Everything was quiet, and Sakura began to think she'd just imagined him saying her name. "Naruto?"

"…kura…" Yes, his lips had been moving that time. He was talking to her…well dreaming of her either way.

Usually when her name was involved what followed was not appropriate. She'd already promised not to hurt him again, especially while he was in the hospital, so it was best to leave now. It was already late anyways and she had an earlier shift the next morning. She'd come visit him and apologize tomorrow.

As she stood to leave she felt Naruto's fingers tighten around her own, and noticed his eyes were slightly open.

"No leave…" The medication was affecting his speech, but it was enough for her to comprehend what he was saying.

"I have to. We both need rest."

Naruto shook his head sleepily, a pout forming. "Stay."

"Why?" She asked, feeling him tug on her arm. She tugged back, but it was halfhearted.

"Used to breathing…peaceful…" It took her a moment to understand what he was saying, but when she did she felt a blush forming. He was used to the sound of her breathing at night. Since they slept in the same room it was only natural, but to fall asleep to her breathing? Calling it peaceful?

He groaned when she tried to pull away again, and somehow she knew she wouldn't get anywhere fighting with him.

"You win." She murmured, moving back to the bed. "Scoot over."

She saw the blonde smile before carefully moving to the right, leaving an open space for her to lie down. As soon as she did she felt his head lean on her arm. She was sure that if he could move he'd probably of cuddled her like a teddy bear.

"Night…"

"Good night Naruto." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"…love you…"

Sakura smiled, settling her head into the pillow. "I love you too."

Xoxoxo

**The next chapter will be…(Haven't picked yet. Mystery!).**

**I'm taking suggestions for J though.**

**Review!**


	8. Honesty

**Honesty- ****The**** quality or fact of being ****honest****; uprightness and fairness.**

Xoxoxoxo

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I've been stuck in this hospital for three days," Naruto complained. "At least do this for me."

"I shouldn't be doing anything for you. It's your fault you're in here anyways. If you'd just told the truth." She hissed. Naruto winced, looking away.

"I'll tell you the truth now. Any question you want to ask. We each get ten ok?" He looked so hopeful, and those eyes…

Sakura groaned, lowering her head into her hands. She hadn't meant to visit Naruto for more than ten minutes, but it had somehow lengthened to two hours. Now he wanted to play a game on top of that. On her only day off!

"Fine, but only ten questions."

"Ok I'll go first!" Naruto smiled, leaning forward on the bed. "What's your favorite color?"

Sakura sweat dropped. _What could have possibly provoked him to waste a question on that?_

"Blue." She answered, crossing her legs on the bed. "If you want to be technical I'd say an ocean blue."

Naruto smiled. "That's funny. I would have thought you would say pink for sure."

Sakura shrugged. "What's your favorite color then? Orange?"

Naruto smirked. "Yes, and you just wasted a question."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't! I didn't even know…"

"To bad Sakura. That was a question. Only nine left for the both of us. I'll let you ask this time."

Sakura glared, concentrating on not hurting the boy any further. "Fine then," She grinned evilly. "Since your teacher was the biggest pervert in the universe, I want to know just how much you've imitated him."

Naruto grimaced. "That uh…that wasn't a question…"

"Have you ever snuck a peak at any girls?"

"Well that's a complicated question. Any number of those times could have been an accident and may or may not have been desired so I don't see…hey why are you getting so angry….ok look I'm sorry! I did it a couple times but I haven't in a very long time I promise!" Naruto lowered his head, covering it with his arms. When no blow came he chanced a look.

Sakura was obviously angry, but she was containing it very well. Unlike normal. By now he would usually be on the ground begging for mercy.

Perhaps his stay in the hospital had made her soft.

"I should have expected." She hissed. "That man is nothing but a bad influence."

"So your master isn't?" Naruto replied. "The drinker, the gambler…tell me Sakura, have you ever taken a sip?"

Sakura froze, clenching her fist. "That's…to say…I just…Gah! Yes I did! I was curious ok! I didn't do it again. I learned my lesson after the headache and the nausea."

Naruto smiled, leaning back against the headboard. Checkmate.

"Did you know that in our early Academy days I wrote you forty-three letters?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Forty-three letters. What were they about?"

"A lot of things. I didn't have a lot of people to talk to back then, so I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and talk to you. So for two weeks I wrote down some of my thoughts about you, Iruka-sensei, the other students, my home, anything that came to mind really. After two weeks went by I fully intended to give them to you."

"Why didn't you?"

Naruto's smile disappeared as he looked out the window. "When it came time to eat lunch, I overheard you talking to Ino. The two of you were talking about how great Sasuke was, and how he could take on anyone and win." Sakura watched his eyes sadden slightly. "My name was brought up specifically."

Sakura struggled to remember something. She'd spoken about Sasuke so much, and she'd ripped on Naruto so many times in the past it was hard to recall any specific time. She felt terrible about it now, but she'd been a stupid child then. A really stupid child.

"What did I say?"

"That dumb Naruto. He doesn't compare in the slightest to Sasuke. He shouldn't even be in this class."

Sakura gripped her arm, looking away. Had she really been that cruel? Had she hurt him that badly?

"I burned the letters that night, but it wasn't a total loss. I came back the next morning determined to prove you wrong." She heard him turn but couldn't meet his gaze. "Hey, c'mon. Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm ashamed of how I acted back then." Sakura answered. "I was stupid, so stupid. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. Maybe if you'd given me the letters-"

"I'm glad."

Sakura raised her head, blue meeting green. "Why…why are you so happy?"

"If I'd of given you those letters, and if you would have become my friend, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I owe you." Naruto took hold of her hand, gently. "Even in the darkest of times, you've been there for me. I'll take the good with the bad gladly."

Sakura felt a blush rising to her cheeks. On instinct her fist curled in his hand. In normal circumstances she would hide her embarrassment with anger but, he was injured. If she did that now only trouble would follow.

She'd have to face it directly. Somehow, she could do this.

"How many questions do we have left?"

"You have three more. I've got six."

She nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. The hand holding hers tightened slightly, reminding her it was ok. Everything was ok.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You really sure?"

"What's the point of this?"

"I'm running down the questions."

"Why would you do that?"

"Careful Sakura. You only have one left."

Sakura glared, shaking her head. "That's your fault knucklehead. You only have three anyways. Ask away."

"Why? Are you in a hurry?"

"That counts as two."

"Good. I only need one."

"Why? No wait! I didn't mean to ask that! No!" Sakura layed a hand over her mouth, eyes pleading.

Naruto shook his head, smirking. "To late Sakura. You wasted your question."

"Agh! That isn't fair!" She screamed. His hand tugged hers and she growled, pulling back. "Ask your question quick because I'm ready to go."

"Are you really?"

". . ."

"I didn't mean to do that…" Naruto face palmed, looking angry at himself. Obviously that hadn't been his intended question at all.

But still, she was obligated to answer.

"No." She whispered, squeezing his hand. The blonde stilled, looking up at her. Then a small smile lit up his face, making her smile as well.

"Thank you." He whispered back, laying his free hand on her head. She followed his finger down the side of her face, watching it tangle a small bit of her hair.

"What were you really going to ask?"

He leaned forward and she closed her eyes, feeling something warm on her forehead. Seconds later it disappeared, and she opened her eyes to see Naruto lying down. His eyes were closed, but he was still smiling.

"I can't remember."

Sakura sighed, knowing it was a lie. Their ten questions were up, and they didn't have to answer truthfully anymore. Still, she wanted to know.

But instead she simply got up and walked to the door, opening it quietly. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Sakura. See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Xoxoxoxo

**Wow this one was slightly longer than usual (and later, but that might happen more frequently. I am sorry), but a lot of dialogue. Anyways I didn't review this one as much for grammar and spelling so I apologize for that portion of my writing. I was a little overzealous about this chapter so I slacked on certain aspects. **

**I would like to mention that this chapter title was a request! I did mention that I only wanted a J title, but some of you suggested other letters so I took a look and said, "Hey why not?" So if any of you have any suggestions (not saying I'll take them every time, but sometimes I may like it better than what I have down) feel free to say them. I like to know what you want to see.**

**Review!**


	9. Inevitable

**Inevitable-**** unable to be avoided, evaded, or escaped; ****certain.**

Xoxoxo

They say that living in close quarters with friends helps all the more when getting to know one another.

They also say that friends who live in close quarters with each other have a higher chance of getting into arguments then friends who do not.

That statistic was one Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura had preferred to ignore, figuring they were both to different for that to apply to them. After all, they'd beaten the odds of everything else, so what could one stupid statistic mean to them?

"You destroyed my kitchen?!"

To be fair, he'd allowed _her_ apartment to be destroyed, but that was beside the point.

Sakura stood in the middle of what had previously been a normal kitchen floor, but was now covered in an unknown brown substance. His table had been swallowed by the stuff as well, but it was his cabinet that worried him the most.

Despite the pile of…whatever around him, he managed to make it over to the cabinet, yanking the door straight off.

"No…"

All of his instant ramen, every last bit, was covered in the brown goo. It had completely ruined it.

"I thought you might be hungry, since you just got back from the hospital and all. I never was the best cook but I wanted to give it a try…"

Naruto glared, a true glare, which hardly ever grazed his features. "Couldn't you have tried it somewhere else? Or not at all."

Sakura frowned, and then her guilt turned into anger. "Are you seriously getting angry with me right now?"

"You killed my ramen!"

Sakura gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. "Oh so your ramen is that important to you? I am so sorry," she moved through the goo, forcing him to move backward as she got to the cabinet containing his ramen. "Let me help."

Before he understood what was happening Sakura had grabbed the nearest box and thrown it on the floor, trampling it with her foot.

"That's better!"

Naruto's hand fisted, tightening by the second. Sakura grinned, until she saw a smirk make its way across the boy's face.

"Alright Sakura. Two can play at this game."

The goo around her made it impossible for her to tackle him before he was across the room. In his hand was her favorite wooden stirring spoon.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed, holding her position.

Naruto shrugged, grinning evilly before taking the spoon in both hands and snapping it in two.

Sakura screamed, lunging for him. He slid across the room, hitting the table and knocking everything onto the ground. She crawled toward him, hand fisted to punch but he threw a chair toward her, blocking her advances.

"I'm going to kill you Uzumaki. I'm going to—"

_Splat_.

Every muscle in her body tensed.

She raised a hand up and wiped at her face, watching the brown goop (her attempted cake) fall off her arm.

"Did you just throw food at me?" Her voice was deadly quiet.

Naruto moved to a standing position, wiping off the goop he'd gotten on himself from all his dodging and running. "Yes, I did." The 'what are you doing to do about it' floated silently in the air.

Sakura stood as well, cracking her knuckles. Without a word she pulled some off the brown substance off her body and hurled it at the blonde in front of her.

Not expecting retaliation so soon Naruto's took the hit, straight to the gut. The table behind him didn't support his weight, and he went down to the ground, effectively getting covered in more goo.

Thus the battle began.

It was inevitable that Sakura's super strength would end up wrecking his entire kitchen.

It was inevitable that he'd resort to shadow clones to gain the upper hand, and finally corner her.

It was inevitable that her stubbornness would rival his own, and they would both go crashing to the ground in an attempt to defeat the other.

"Give up!" Naruto yelled, holding Sakura's hands against the ground. She struggled to get out of his grip, but even with her chakra control she couldn't find the will to focus enough to utilize it. She was too angry at the knucklehead on top of her!

"Not until you apologize!" She screamed, kicking at his stomach. From his position he couldn't afford to dodge, and took each blow. Still, her never wavered.

"You wrecked my kitchen!"

"I was trying to make you a cake!"

"With cooking skills you don't have!"

"I thought you might want something else after suffering through hospital food!"

"You're the reason I had to eat hospital food!"

"You got me kicked out of my apartment!"

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"Neither was the kitchen accident!"

"Fine. I'm sorry!"

"You didn't mean that. I'm not giving up until you-"

He kissed her, taking anything she may have said and swallowing it. In the back of his mind he knew he was being rough and very unromantic covered in cake mix and sweat, but it had been too much to take. Sakura was undeniably sexy when she was angry, and even covered in cake mix shouting profanities at him she took his breath away.

He was wrong to have yelled at her, especially when she was doing something for his benefit, so an apology was something he would give her willingly.

But this, this is something she would have to give him in return.

Sakura felt her hands be released, and would have moved to get up if not for the twinge of pain on her bottom lip. Naruto was biting it, and not to lightly. It was a challenge and an opportunity at the same time. She could push him away, and pretend none of this had even happened with the anger being the excuse.

Or she could fight him back, and possibly change everything between them.

She caught his stare, those blue eyes daring her to make a decision, wanting her to so badly. He was confident about this, but she was so insecure. If she changed things, could they ever go back? Would they want to?

With her decision made Sakura moved her hands up, wrapped them around Naruto's shoulders…

…and kissed him back.

Xoxoxoxo

**Sorry about the wait on this one. I've got a lot of things going on right now, so reviews won't be as quick. (That goes for BOC as well. I'm way overdue on that fic.)**

**Thanks for the title suggestions! I'm choosing between two for J, and I'm excited to write the next chapter. I am still taking suggestions for future letters but the next main one I need help with will be O. **

**Review. **


	10. Jealous

**Jealous- Feeling resentment ****against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages.**

Xoxoxo

He'd felt it for a great majority of his life. It was hard not to if you grew up anywhere near Sasuke Uchiha. He'd been perfect at everything, while looking down on those who weren't as "great" as he was. With everything he had, it was only an added insult that he would also have to steal the heart of the girl he loved.

And the Uchiha had the nerve to deny that girl…along with every other one that liked him!

It was like he had no idea how to enjoy life, despite being so dang good at living.

Even when Sasuke had left he'd continued to hold a piece of Sakura's heart. Up until he'd tried to kill her she held on, reminding herself that the boy she loved was still out there. They'd both realized Sasuke was a changed man after the incident, and Sakura was more deeply affected then he was.

She'd realized that the Sasuke she loved was gone.

With no other rival for Sakura's attention, Naruto had long decided she would have no choice but to give him a chance. After all, as the proclaimed "hero of the village" he was the most eligible bachelor, right?

"You are looking absolutely radiant today Sakura. You become more youthful with each passing day."

Sakura smiled, not even bothering to pull her hand away from Lee's. It took everything Naruto had not to do it for her.

"Thank you Lee. How are you and your team doing?"

Polite conversation. Why didn't she just shrug him off and keep walking? They had things to do.

"We are doing great!" Lee exclaimed, pumping his fist. "There is no greater exhilaration then training! Neji has been doing extremely well, especially with the chakra pills you gave him. He says they were delicious as well as helpful. He would like to thank you in person sometime."

Naruto scowled.

"It's no problem. I'd be happy to make him more." Sakura replied, smiling brighter.

Naruto's scowl deepened.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it. I'll let him know so he can see you." Lee replied, finally releasing her hand. He gave a small wave to Naruto, starting to back up. "It was going seeing the two of you. I have to get back to training now!"

Sakura nodded, waving back. Naruto just nodded, trying not to look as miffed as he felt.

He'd never had ill feelings toward Lee before. He was good friends with bushy brow, and intended to keep things that way.

But if he ever grabbed Sakura's hands like that again he would be certain to rip them off.

As for Neji…

If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that Sakura's chakra pills tasted like the foulest thing on the earth. If Neji wanted more of them, he either had a death wish or he simply wanted to see Sakura.

It wasn't like the two of them were officially dating, but that kiss had changed _something_. Until he knew what, he wasn't going to let his moment fade away. Now was the time to up his game, and that meant keeping anyone else with romantic intentions away from Sakura.

Naruto walked in step with the pink haired woman, watching her hand move back and forward with her movement. He had only but to move a little and his hand would brush hers. From there it would be easy to entwine their fingers.

He looked to the left as not to appear suspicious, and inched his hand over…

…only to hit air.

"Shikamaru! It's been a while!"

This was going to be a long day.

Xoxoxo

**I had a lot of request for Joy, but I just couldn't pull a story from thin air from that word. Instead I went with something that seemed a little easier. It came out short, but hopefully meaningful. **

**I'm still looking for 'O' suggestions (and taking other letters as well, though I may or may not choose from that selection). Hopefully the next update will be within the week.**


	11. Keen

**Keen- Sharp,**** piercing, or biting.**

Xoxoxo

Ino Yamanaka had a keen eye for the affairs of the heart. Her "meddling" as some called it was her way of giving back to society. If she could do something nice for someone else (AKA hook them up with someone) then in return good things would happen to her.

There had never been a case she couldn't close, until Sakura Haruno.

The girl's first love had been the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. She herself had loved him, but that was beside the point. That relationship was doomed from the beginning.

She'd thought she'd seen another route for Sakura to take…well more like several routes.

The first had been the ever obvious Rock Lee. Sure the guy wasn't great to look at, but he had a heart of gold and worshipped the ground Sakura walked on. With passion like that the two of them could hit it off very well.

That plan had ended in absolute failure. To be expected.

She'd tried a ninja from a different team next. Sakura did like animals after all, so why not Kiba? They both had a strong drive, and cared a lot about their comrade's wellbeing.

Only thing was that Kiba cared more about his dog then having a relationship. He wasn't quite ready to take that step into romance.

She'd tried Shikamaru next, putting him in situations with Sakura that would only lead them to getting to know each other. It had worked out very nicely, with both of them becoming closer friends.

Of course Shikamaru had to be a genius and catch onto her plan, effectively soiling it.

Who knew the lazy genius happened to be pursuing a relationship with a sand shinobi? He never told her. She could have helped him out!

She had been about to close the case when she'd witnessed something miraculous a few days before. The way Sakura carried herself, even while speaking to single men…and the way Naruto glared at each and every one.

Everything had clicked. The perfect match for Sakura was the one who had always tried to gain her affections in the first place!

They seemed to be at an awkward point in the relationship…somewhere between "What in the world are we doing" and "I want to keep doing it."

To give her relationship a little push in the right direction, she'd decided to do something a little unorthodox…

"Tell me why you transformed into Naruto again?"

Ino raised a finger to her lips…err…Naruto's lips.

"Don't give away my cover Shikamaru. You know how important this is."

The lazy genius rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Actually I think you are being ridiculous. Why don't you let them work through this alone instead of meddling? All you're going to do is make things worse." He yawned loudly, giving her a pointed stare. "Besides, no one is ever going to believe you are Naruto."

As if on cue Lee came around the corner, waving at the two of them as he ran by.

"Hi Shikamaru! Hi Naruto!"

Shikamaru watched him go, laying his hand against his face.

"I've overestimated the shinobi of Konoha." He murmured.

Ino grinned, pumping her fist. "Then it's time to act."

Xoxoxo

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

Naruto groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Is there no end to her crazy?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I only came here to give you the news. Do what you want with it."

Naruto nodded, knowing he'd have to think quickly. Sakura could be anywhere, and Ino could find her at any moment. If he was to force her not to meddle anymore he'd have to find Ino first and do something…something insane.

A wide grin spread across his face.

He knew just the trick.

Xoxoxo

"Sakura! Just the girl I was looking for."

Ino grabbed the girls hand, smiling. After searching for about an hour she'd finally found Sakura, and just in time. Naruto was probably off doing his usual training, so this was the perfect time to make a move for him.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sakura replied. "What's up?"

"I just noticed I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are this morning." Ino replied quickly, bringing the girls hand to her face. She watched Sakura smile as she pressed a light kiss to her hand.

"No you didn't Naruto. You told me three times this morning." Sakura replied.

Suddenly Ino felt herself jerked forward, until she was pressed right up against Sakura's form. The girl leaned forward until her lips were on Ino's ear.

"Don't you remember Naruto? You kept me up all night whispering such sweet words in my ear. When I woke up this morning I didn't want to leave the bed. In fact, let's go right now."

"What?!" Ino yelled. Sakura held her all the tighter, laying a kiss on her neck.

"I want you now Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura growled.

Ino pushed with all her might but Sakura wouldn't release her. She couldn't undo the hinge either! That would be detrimental! If she refused that would hurt the relationship though.

"Na…ruto?"

Ino and Sakura looked to the side to see…

…Sakura?

"What are you…who…?" Sakura glared, raising her fist.

The fake Sakura smiled, poofing into Naruto.

"Hey Sakura. Just taking care of some business."

"How did you know Uzumaki?!" Ino yelled, reverting back to her own body. She felt Sakura's glare on the side of her face, but paid it no mind. She'd been on the receiving end of that look for years.

"Shikamaru thought you might cause trouble." Naruto replied.

"Trouble for what?" Sakura asked, feeling her temper rise. "What is going on here?"

"I get it." Ino replied, heading off in the opposite direction. "I won't meddle anymore."

"Thank you." Naruto replied. Sakura looked between the two and frowned in confusion. When Naruto finally looked back her way she opened her mouth to speak.

Her cut her off.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are this morning."

Xoxoxo

**Not much to say on this one. I'll post the update date for the next chapter on my profile. **** Hopefully it'll be as accurate as this one was. Thanks for the suggestions for 'O'. Keep them coming!**

**P.S. I apologize for spelling/grammar. This was edited quickly. **


	12. Lazy

**Lazy- Averse**** or disinclined to work, activity, or exertion; indolent.**

Xoxoxo

It was common knowledge that Suna was the hottest village of all the five great nations' villages.

That didn't mean that at certain times of the year, other villages had weather quite similar to the searing heat of Sunagakure. In fact, during the summer season in both Konoha and Iwa, the weather could often rival that of Suna's natural weather.

Today was one of the hottest days in the history of Konoha, and Naruto was absolutely not happy with that fact.

It was almost time for Sakura to get out of bed and begin her bathroom ritual, and he still hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep. He'd been forced to remove all blankets off his person, throw off a good majority of his clothing (save his boxers) and lay in the middle of his floor uncomfortably. Still the heat did not waver.

Sakura however seemed perfectly fine, wrapped under the covers on top of his bed like she didn't have a care in the world. How she wasn't overheating was a mystery to him.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Lord he needed a shower…or two. Probably wouldn't do much good in the long run, considering how he'd just work up a sweat again as soon as he finished. What good was doing anything today?

He made his way over to his window, undoing the latch and shoving the glass upward to let in some air. Thankfully a small breeze was blowing, so it wasn't just warm air rushing in.

He heard a small groan behind him and turned to see Sakura curl tighter into her blanket. He rolled his eyes.

"How can you be so cold?" He whispered, shaking his head at her behavior.

His eyes glanced toward the alarm clock by her bed, noting that she had two minutes before it went off. He had no idea why she bothered setting in so early on Thursdays. It was her day off, a time she should be sleeping in and enjoying herself.

Besides, it was too hot to go out and do anything anyways.

Naruto crept over to her alarm and pulled the plug, watching the digital numbers vanish. There would be no need for routines today. Sakura would just have to forgive him this once.

Said girl was continuing to bundle herself tightly, occasionally seeming like she would wake up. Naruto leaned onto the bed, carefully brushing her hair away from her face with his hand. Before he had time to move she gripped his arm, pulling it tightly against her.

He heard her mumbled something like, "Warm," before she settled back into a deep slumber.

It seemed to defy all of nature that her hands were cold! He could actually feel his skin cooling down against hers.

A relieved sigh escaped him, and before he could stop himself he climbed under the covers with her, pulling her as close as possible to him. Her skin was like ice compared to his burning body, and it felt absolutely amazing. Sakura must have thought the same because she wasted no time in pulling him closer and snuggling into his chest. Normally that would have made him feel rather good to have her showing physical affection toward him (especially since she they hadn't really done anything since the kitchen kiss), but he was too hot to care at this point.

Right now was about cooling down.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't probably be taking a cold shower later though.

Xoxoxo

**Sorry! Been working on BOC a lot this week and just now came up with the idea for the L chapter. Hopefully I'll be coming up with some great ideas for the newer chapters of this one. I think now is a good time to put a bit more romance between Naruto and Sakura in there, so be expected more of that. **

**I am still taking suggestions for O, and I wanted to do something a bit out of the ordinary for another letter. **

**I want the reviewers to pick which title I use for N. Here are the options. **

**A. Numb**

**B. Nurture**

**C. Nostalgic**

**Thank you for your support so far! Review! I love to hear your opinions!**


	13. Misinterpreted

**Misinterpreted- ****to**** interpret, explain, or understand incorrectly.**

Xoxoxo

It was an extremely rare occasion that Sakura and Naruto were allowed to go on a mission together, without anyone else. In fact, it had only really happened when Kakashi had left the village to destroy Hiruko with the mangekyo…and even that hadn't really been allowed.

It wasn't that they didn't work well as a team, but more so the fact that they both reacted on impulse and emotion. Together they were too much of a risk to put into action without anyone else around.

Tsunade simply didn't have enough shinobi to choose from for this mission, and thus the job had fallen to Sakura and Naruto. This one time, she would put them to the test and gamble on victory.

"We're going just outside the border of Iwa, where it's known to storm dangerously, to follow up on a leak that one of the Akatsuki's bases might be there."

Tsunade nodded, laying her hands on her desk.

Sakura had always hated bad weather, especially while she was on a mission. There was just too much to focus on, and too many things that could go wrong. Combined with the fact that she had no idea what was going on between her and Naruto…this mission was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Naruto on the other hand just looked excited to be going somewhere. He seemed oblivious to the awkwardness she felt around him, and while that was good for him it was no better for her.

"I expect you two back within two weeks' time." Tsunade added, glaring toward Naruto. "No setbacks. If the rumors are true then this mission will be dangerous for the both of you. Take extra precautions."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Naruto assured, waving his hand idly. "We can handle anything you throw at us."

Xoxoxo

They most certainly couldn't handle anything you threw at them.

"How could you leave the mission scroll Naruto? That had all of the information on where to look!"

"You spent so much time looking over it before we left I didn't think it was necessary to bring along."

Sakura gripped her hair, forcing herself not to pull it out.

"We're lost you knucklehead! Lost in a territory I'm not familiar with where there could be Akatsuki members walking around!"

Naruto took a step forward, pointing his finger toward her.

"You're the one who wouldn't stop at the last town for directions!"

"Tsunade said to be as inconspicuous as possible! We don't want people knowing we are here!"

"With how loud you are they probably already do."

Sakura gasped, her fist shaking in anger. "You didn't just go there Uzumaki. You really want to talk about loud?"

"Do you? Because you don't want to seem to talk about anything these days."

Sakura frowned, crossing her arms. "What do you mean?"

Naruto forced himself into her personal space, knowing she wouldn't back down from the challenge. She needed to hear this, and he would make sure she did. He wasn't ok with how things were going, and hoping it would get better on its own wasn't working. He wanted to talk to her, to know if she wanted what he'd wanted for so many years.

That kiss in the kitchen, it had meant more to him then he'd ever say. Yet afterwards, she'd pretended almost like it hadn't happened. Then more recently she'd taken to ignoring him, and avoiding him. All after she'd found him sleeping in the bed with her on that hot day.

"You've been avoiding me Sakura. Things haven't been the same since that day in the kitchen, and then a week ago you just starting trying to ignore me completely. We live together Sakura, it's not like I can't notice."

"I…"

"I'm not finished." Naruto growled, gripping her arm. "You are the most insane person I've ever had to deal with, and I think somewhere along the line you've tried to come up with your own conclusions. Let me make this clear for you, so you can know where you stand."

Naruto pulled her closer, resting his right hand on the small of her back. His breath ghosted over her lips, and he stayed just an inch away.

"I love you. That hasn't changed, and won't be changing anytime soon. If you don't have any sort of feelings for me, then now is the time to tell me. I don't want this uncomfortable relationship between the two of us to continue. If you don't want me, then you can tell me, but don't ignore me anymore."

Sakura could see the depth of emotion in his blue eyes, and it pained her to see him looking so hurt. All because of her actions, and her refusal to just make a choice.

She'd always known things couldn't stay the way they were forever. They'd crossed that line with that first kiss, and that was when she should have made her decision. Instead she'd been cowardly, and hoped for some other way to get out of the mess she made…to have a little more time. In the process she'd hurt her best friend, and herself.

No, things couldn't stay the same forever. Risks were always dangerous, even more when they involved the heart, but Naruto had never hurt her before.

In her mind, they'd always been the perfect team…because they were impulsive and emotion driven.

Sakura moved her arm from his hand and touched his face, taking a shaky breath. She watched his eyes widen a fraction, as he surveyed her carefully.

"I will never not love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered. "That's the promise of a life time."

This time their kiss was slower, and they took their time exploring each other's mouths.

Neither of them noticed the enemy's presence, until it was too late.

Xoxoxo

**Cliff hanger! The votes are in for N, and you'll be seeing it within a day or two! It'll branch off of this chapter!**

**I would really like to thank my reviewers! You guys have been great, and I have really enjoyed the encouragement and feedback I'm getting! Your words are truly sweet and make me smile while reading them! **


	14. NurtureNumb

**Nurture-****To ****feed**** and protect. To support and encourage, as during the period of training or development.**

**Numb-****deprived of physical sensation or the ability to ****move.**

**Xoxoxo**

The only thing that held him together was that she was still conscious and breathing.

The picture in front of him was so familiar, so dreadfully familiar that he almost did a double take. For a moment there was Sasuke Uchiha in front of him, with so many senbon in his body as he faced off against Haku. His best friend, risking everything to protect him.

Then in one blink there was Sakura Haruno, the girl he loved, with at least twenty senbon in her body. She'd taken every single hit, shielding him from the attack at the last second.

Her whole body was shaking in front of him, eyes wide as possible. In the back of his mind he knew she had gone into shock, but he couldn't do anything about it. There wasn't any time.

The enemy was closing in, taking advantage of the situation.

He didn't even hesitate.

**Kill him.**

He just let himself go numb.

Xoxoxo

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, like Sakura's condition.

He could hardly remember what happened, but he'd come to himself with the enemy lying dead a few yards away. He'd gone straight to Sakura, who had succumbed to her wounds and fallen unconscious. He'd wanted to remove the senbon right there and try to help, but then it had started to rain.

The last thing he needed was for Sakura to get sick. He knew no medical jutsu, and she was incapable of such things while unconscious. If she got sick…no…he wouldn't think like that.

The cave he'd found was small, but large enough to fit the two of them and block out most of the harsher weather. He'd wait out the storm, and then head straight back to Konoha.

Naruto lifted his hand to Sakura's face, noting to ice cold feeling. The rain had soaked into her cloths, and leaving them on would be detrimental for her health.

Those wretched senbon were in the way of removing them!

Naruto ripped a kunai from his pouch and started shredding her shirt, sliding each piece carefully over the embedded senbon. She didn't make a sound, a sign that she was deep into unconsciousness. When pain didn't register, that was never a good sign.

Once her clothing was removed Naruto settled his hands on the first senbon, in her abdomen.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, sliding it out. Still she didn't move, and Naruto continued on to the second. Each time he apologized, agonizing over every drop of blood that spilled on her pale skin.

All because of him. All because he had to bring up the subject then instead of later. They could have been prepared. He should have been prepared!

He should have taken that hit!

When the final senbon was removed, he tossed it outside, screaming. A dull pain registered in his hand, and he realized faintly that he'd cut himself with one of the senbon. The wound was already reddening around the edge.

"No…"

Poisoned. The senbon had been poisoned.

And there had been at least twenty of then in Sakura's body.

Naruto slammed his hand on the side of the cave, clenching his fist tightly. He wouldn't know what kind of poison it was until it started taking effect, and it would do so much sooner in Sakura than him. If it was meant to kill, then Sakura didn't have a chance.

Why couldn't the situation be reversed? She would know what to do! She could have come up with an antidote, healed his injuries, and they could be going back to Konoha!

He was useless to her. So utterly useless.

He was going to lose his best friend again, and this time it was truly his fault.

Naruto layed down beside Sakura, taking her hand in his. She was cold, too cold. He slid his jacket off and layed it over top her, pulling her closer to his body as gently as he could.

"You're not going to die like this Sakura." He whispered. "You made me a promise, and I'm holding you to it."

He felt his body start to slow, and a haze formed in his eyes. Was this the poison?

"I love you…Haruno Sakura…" darkness crept at the corner of his vision, taking him downward. "I promise…you won't die here…I promise…"

Xoxoxo

**A little explanation…Nurture did win out in popular vote. I hadn't anticipated that, and it was difficult to work around what I wanted from this chapter with just that. I did use nurture (as seen in the chapter) but I also worked in the second most popular vote (numb) so everything stayed balanced. For those of you who picked nostalgic, I did also put a tiny bit of that in this chapter. It wasn't much because of the popular vote, but it worked into this chapter. I hope you all didn't mind the additional theme.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I'm receiving! The genuine interest, comments, and support I'm getting is astounding! Thank you!**

**Last chance to give an O suggestion. I'm now also taking request for R!**


	15. Obligation

**Obligation-Something by which a person is bound or obliged to do certain things, and which arises out of a sense of duty or results from custom, law, etc. **

Xoxoxo

"Naruto, I told you already I can walk on my own."

"I know." Naruto murmured, keeping his arm around Sakura's waist. "I just want to be sure. The senbon did go right through the bone in your ankle. Tsunade said it wouldn't heal as quickly as you seem to want it to."

Sakura rolled her eyes, letting Naruto do as he pleased. He'd been pampering her ever since they'd returned to the village. How they had still remained a mystery to her, but she'd assumed Naruto had carried her the whole way back. It was a long trek, but if anyone could do it Naruto could.

Still, it made her nervous. He cared that much about her, and she didn't know what to say to him.

Especially after the discussion they'd had before the attack.

"It's getting late. We should get back to the apartment so you can prop your foot up and relax."

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

His blue eyes met hers, intently focused. She faltered, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. Naruto mistook it for pain and his eyes widened.

"Oh Sakura hold on. Let me get you off this ankle."

Sakura gasped as he lifted her up. "No wait, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I promise." Sakura argued, struggling in his grip. "I've been fine since I was released. You don't have to feel obligated to take care of me."

She felt Naruto's form still, and his hands curled almost painfully tight around her shoulder and thigh.

"Is that why you think I'm helping you?" He forced out, teeth grit against the anger. Sakura watched his blue eyes darken, turning once again to meet hers. She wanted to escape from them.

"It is isn't it?" She asked, looking away from him.

"No Sakura. You have it all wrong, just as you always have."

Naruto set her down gently, backing away from her. She held her hands at her sides, resisting the urge to reach out for him, to hug him against her. She didn't want to make matters worse though.

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you back there Sakura. You are the most important person in my life right now. You aren't an obligation." He lowered himself down on his knees, and she thought she could hear his breath quiver. "I need you Sakura, and taking care of you is my way of knowing that in some way you need me to. I failed you in that forest Sakura, and I will _never_ be able to live that down, but I don't feel obligated to take care of you because of that. I love you."

Sakura watched as the ground underneath Naruto's face receive two small drops of water, and then another.

"Naruto…" Sakura felt her own eyes water. This boy, no, this man was beginning to mean everything to her. She didn't deserve someone like him.

She lowered herself down in front of him, leaning back on her good leg. Her arms moved around his shoulders and she pulled him close against her, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry."

She felt his hands come around her waist, and his lips were on her head.

"I won't always be this sappy." Naruto whispered, pulling her closer. Sakura laughed, wiping the last of her tears on his shirt.

"Neither will I." She promised.

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

Naruto pulled back, letting his hand move under her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"Someday I plan to marry you, Haruno Sakura. For now, I'd like to be able to call you my girlfriend at the very least. No more questioning what we are anymore."

Sakura smiled, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I do."

"Do what?"

Sakura and Naruto frowned, looking to where Sai was standing not too far off. He was in civilian clothes, so it was safe to say this was his day off.

And right next to him was Ino, with the biggest grin on her face Sakura had ever seen.

"FOREHEAD IS GETTING MARRIED?!"

Sakura and Naruto groaned.

Xoxoxo

**Wow I've been really slacking with the update time on this one! Sorry about that. I'm working really hard on my other story and it's taking up a lot of time. Thankfully there is only eleven more chapters (and maybe a bonus) on this story!**

**Still taking suggestions for letters. **** Reviews are appreciated. **

**Also just like on my other story, I have reached one hundred reviews on this one! Thanks guys!**


	16. Proposal

**Proposal-****an**** offer or suggestion of marriage.**

xoxoxo

"I'm getting increasingly annoyed at how many times I've been congratulated on my upcoming nuptials, Naruto."

Said boy was chewing leisurely on his ramen, trying not to look as frightened as he felt. Ever since Ino had gotten the wrong impression (which he blamed on Sakura for her choice of words) the whole village was now under the impression that he and Sakura were engaged. To him this wasn't really much of a problem. He'd wanted to marry her for a long time now, and this just solidified that fact.

But since Sakura knew that they were simply dating and not engaged, she'd been hounding him to go and tell the truth. Something about it being good principle not to fool others.

Easier said than done.

It was easier to simply let the rumors continue and ignore them. The two of them knew what the truth really was, as did their close friends, so he didn't see a problem at all. Besides Ino had finally stopped telling everyone, so the main rumor mill was taken care of. It was all just a matter of waiting for it to start dying off and being forgotten.

Trying to explain this to Sakura got him nowhere though.

"You should be flattered to have so many people care." Naruto replied, standing from the table. "That new tea kettle you used this morning came from a very lovely couple as a wedding present for you."

Sakura growled, her face turning bright red. "You let people give us gifts for a non-existent wedding?!"

Naruto grimaced, realizing his mistake too late. He really should think before he speaks.

"If it's that much of a problem, let's just make the rumors true."

". . ."

"Then we wouldn't have to turn down the gifts and we could go on like normal. It would solve everythi-

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Next thing he knew he was air born, flying into the kitchen cabinet. Great, they just repaired that too.

"Ow! What was that for?" He grumbled, laying a hand on his head to brush away the wood chips. Splinters too, just perfect.

Sakura stood over his form, towering menacingly with both her fist clenched tight. She was the epitome of anger, and once again Naruto wished he'd just remained silent for once.

"That is not how you propose to someone you knucklehead!"

". . ." That was what she was concerned about?

"Is that a yes?" He murmured tentatively, smiling. Her frown deepened.

"You idiot!"

The second punch was more forceful, and he knew it would bruise later. That didn't stop him from smiling through the pain though. Nothing could take away the joy he felt in that moment.

Because she hadn't said yes…_but_ she hadn't said no either.

He would definitely try again.

Xoxoxoxo

**Sorry for the late update! I'm focusing on BOC a lot right now (and a new story idea)! I'm going to try and post more promise! **

**Q is coming up and I have no plans yet. Letter suggestions anyone?**


	17. Question

**Question-****a**** sentence in an interrogative form, addressed to someone in order to get information in reply**

xoxoxo

"Sakura always wanted to get married to Sasuke, and have children. Then she gets to me and suddenly marriage isn't such a great idea. What happened?"

"She grew up."

"Which means what exactly?"

"She was young when she thought she loved Sasuke. Things were different for her. She had plenty of time to grow up after he left, and you left. Time like that changes people, and teaches lessons about life. She matured, and understood her place as a shinobi. Any childish dreams about marriage and children were cast away."

"That makes no sense. I don't understand why more shinobi don't get married, and have children."

"Shinobi have shorter life spans, and most know that such things as romance and children are seldom possible."

"But it is possible. Just look at your father, and Inoichi, and-"

"I said seldom, not impossible. I am merely saying that most shinobi prefer to be more realistic, and focus on enjoying the little time they do have. Friendships are one of the few allowances we have, and asking for more is a gamble."

"Good thing our Hokage is a big gambler."

A sigh.

"As shinobi we are destined for the impermanent. There are very few things in our lives that will be forever. Then again, you have defeated every obstacle in your path so far. Who is to say you couldn't beat the odds now. Losing hope was never your style."

"That's true."

"I'm glad I could help." The chair slid back, and the occupant stood.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

The lazy genius paused, letting Naruto know he had his attention still.

"I'm glad you decided to hope too. Temari is a lucky girl."

Shikamaru smirked, laying his cigarette on the table.

"I guess I was just following your example."

Xoxoxo

**Short chapter, but faster update. Yay.**

**I'm still looking for the ever coming R suggestion. After that I'll be looking for V. **


	18. Remember

**Remember-to recall to the mind by an act or effort of memory; think of again.**

Xoxoxo

It was years ago, when they were Genin. The teammate they had come to love and cherish deserted them for Orochimaru. They'd both told each other they'd forgotten what day, or how it went, but the memories still lingered. You couldn't erase such a thing.

It was the last thing Naruto wanted to do, before he became Hokage, before he asked the love of his life to marry him (officially). He'd made a promise, and if he couldn't come through on that then he wasn't worth Sakura, or the village.

Naruto leaned over Sakura as she slept, brushing her pink hair out of her face.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on her cheek. She didn't stir, dead to the world as she slept. He smiled.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

She snuggled closer into the pillow, mumbling insanities. He smiled wider.

He knew what could possibly happen. He'd known since he'd started planning it after his talk with Shikamaru. The love she held for Sasuke…it could very well still be there. If he succeeded in bringing his friend back, he could lose Sakura to him.

But, her happiness was what he wanted most. He'd made a promise, and that was that.

With one last glance in her direction, Naruto walked out the door and left his apartment, heading toward the village gates.

Xoxoxo

"It's been a week Tsunade! Let me look for him! Let someone look for him!"

The Hokage frowned, laying her face in her hands. As much as she wanted to send someone for Naruto, the boy had been very specific. He wanted no one else getting hurt. This was his burden and if she sent Team Seven she would never hear the end of it.

Naruto had a way of changing people. She'd learned to trust him over the years, and this time would be no different. He would succeed, but he'd have to do this alone.

As much as it pained her to see the girl she thought of as a daughter in tears.

"I am sorry Sakura, but he has to do this alone. That is why he didn't inform you of the mission beforehand."

Sakura slammed her hands on the desk, leaving a large crack in the center. "That's not good enough!"

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade glared, standing. "Don't misunderstand me. I don't like this any more than you do, but it's out of our hands. All we can do is wait for him to come back."

"And if he doesn't?!"

Tsunade lowered her hands, turning to look out the window. Sakura knew that look, and the answer that would come with it.

"Don't answer that." Sakura murmured. "Just know that if he isn't back in three days, I'll be gone."

The door slammed, and Tsunade sighed.

"I might just go with you."

Xoxoxo

**Not too much to comment on here. I am looking for X and Z now. We are almost finished!**


	19. Seek

Seek- to go in search or quest of.

xoxoxo

"It's unusual for Sai to be late for a mission briefing."

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back against the wall next the Hokage's desk. "It's only been three minutes. I'm sure there is a good reason."

Tsunade frowned, her eyes narrowing. "It's unlike you to be so patient when your time is being wasted, Shikamaru. After all, every minute spent in this room is one you could use to watch the clouds."

Shikamaru betrayed nothing, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"He is part of team seven right? This could just be his way of fitting in. Kakashi is always late after all, and Naruto has gotten into the same habit." Kiba mumbled. Akamaru barked at his side, agreeing.

Tsunade turned to look out her window, tapping her fingernails against the desk. "Perhaps you are right. I'm just a little on edge right now."

Shikamaru turned away, shoving his hands into his pocket. "He'll come back."

"How do you know?"

Shikamaru shrugged again, staring down at his feet. "He made a promise, and he keeps his promises."

"My student made a promise as well. Yesterday she threatened to go after him if he did not return within a few days." Tsunade groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I cannot allow her to be reckless, but I don't blame her for wanting to find him."

"I wouldn't be so worried," Kiba replied, smirking. "I saw Sakura today and she seemed just fine. She said she was meeting someone for a little all day training session."

Tsunade froze, raising her head. "She told you she was training…all day."

Shikamaru layed his palm against his face, cursing his luck. He'd not counted on Kiba saying anything. All he needed was to buy a little more time. Twenty minutes would have been reasonable, possibly longer if he could have convinced Tsunade to let him look for Sai himself.

Sakura had asked him specifically to make sure they had enough time to get away, and while he hadn't wanted to, she looked so determined. It reminded him so much of Naruto. Something about that boy made him want to root for him, stand by him and press toward the mark. Sakura had the same look, and he couldn't help but stand behind her.

What a drag.

"Yeah." Kiba replied, laying his hand flat on Akamaru's head. "She was dressed in full ninja attire, rearing to go."

"She was supposed to take a shift at the hospital today. It isn't like her to skip out on her duties to simply train." Tsunade stood, glaring toward Shikamaru. "Is it Nara?"

Shikamaru sighed. "No, it isn't like her at all."

"Nor is it like Sai to be late."

"…"

Tsunade stood, slamming both her fist on her desk. Papers went flying everywhere, scattered along the ground. Neither Kiba nor Shikamaru moved an inch, afraid anything might set the Hokage off further.

"Kiba. Go and tell Kakashi that he is to leave immediately after their trail!"

She didn't have to tell him twice. Within seconds both Kiba and his faithful companion were out the door, not even bothering to close it behind themselves. Shikamaru saw the opportunity and inched toward the door as quietly as he could.

"Nara, you stay right here."

Xoxoxo

"He is so stupid!"

"Yes."

"I mean does he even have a brain at all in that stupid blonde head of his?"

"Not really."

"We are a team!"

"We are."

"Team members don't abandon teammates like this!"

"That is true."

"He won't be leaving us behind like this! You are just as important as Sasuke, and so am I!"

Sai paused, rubbing his arm with a strange look on his face. "Do you mean that Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned around, crossing her arms. "Of course I mean that. You should know that already Sai. You aren't just a replacement for Sasuke. You mean more than that. Even if Sasuke returns, you'll still be a member of team seven."

She watched Sai ponder this for a moment, seeming stunted by her exclamation. Finally he smiled, raising his arms into the air awkwardly.

"I believe this is where friends usually hug."

Sakura rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Sai's frame. "Thank you for coming with me Sai. I'm just, really worried."

Sai held her tightly against him, closing his eyes. "I have learned that a mission is not more important than a comrade. I would not let you do this alone."

Sakura kissed his cheek, sliding out of his arms.

"Let's go retrieve that idiot."

Sai nodded, jumping after her as she took off into the treetops.

Xoxoxo

**t,u,v,w,x,y,z left to go! I know this one was short and not really excited. Just building up the dramatic tension for the last few chapters. I do have an idea for after this is finished for another story. I'm leaning toward the pairing GaaSaku, but it's not final. **

**Also I received a nasty (now deleted) review on my other story commenting on my spelling (I misspelled Madara in the first post. Later I edited and reposted the same chapter with corrected spelling). I'm not a professional writer and I never claimed to be. I focus more on the story than I do on grammar/spelling, because the former is most important to me. I'm not saying spelling and such isn't important, only that it isn't my main focus. My philosophy is that, "If you can read it and understand it, then it's perfect." Please if you want to tell me I made a mistake or something, do it nicely. Outright criticizing me is just rude.**

**Review! **


	20. Trust

**Trust-****reliance**** on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing; confidence.**

Xoxoxo

"He isn't staying in our house."

"He's been through a lot this past week. He doesn't want to go back to an empty home. I think it scares him Sakura."

"Then he can move in with Kakashi."

"His apartment is too small, and he shares it with his dogs sometimes."

Sakura glared, turning to glance out the window. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting outside in the grass, staring up at the sky. Naruto had succeeded in bringing him back, with both his fist, and his words. She would never understand how, but regardless she wished he'd discussed the whole thing with her first.

She would have told him to spare the effort.

That was why she had left with Sai to go after him. They had arrived just as the battle was coming to an end.

She couldn't remember much (later Sai had told her that she'd gone into shock upon seeing the two drenched in blood) but she did remember one thing clearly.

Through all of her pleading, and her screams, Naruto had not once looked at her. His focus had only been on Sasuke.

In the end all he'd managed to do was bring back an empty shell. Now he'd taken it upon himself to try and rehabilitate Sasuke, and drag her into the mess as well. He'd even asked Tsunade if she could be Sasuke's personal medic. Thankfully Tsunade had asked her instead of going by Naruto's, "she'll be ok," notion. She'd abruptly refused, stating she wasn't ready to be near Sasuke.

Naruto just didn't seem to understand that.

"Our apartment is small too."

Naruto crossed his arms, looking more annoyed with her than anything.

"He's fine with the couch. He works fine on schedules too so we won't have any bathroom worries or anything like that either. It'll be fine I promise."

"I don't want any more promises Naruto. I just want things to go back to normal."

"They can now."

Naruto held his hands together, silently pleading.

Sakura refused to relent.

"You can't ask me to accept him so quickly after what he's done Naruto! What did you expect to happen when you brought him back here?!"

"I expected you to still want him." Naruto growled. "I did this for you. To give you your choice."

"My choice was made weeks ago. Do you think I have no loyalty to you? Did you actually think that when you brought him back I would leave you for him?"

Naruto clenched his fist, looking away. Sakura watched the guilt in his eyes grow, and her anger ignited.

"How dare you think so little of me Naruto Uzumaki! How dare you, after all the things we have gone through together! If I had any feelings for Uchiha Sasuke I would not have decided to date you!"

"For all I know you could have pitied me!"

Sakura froze, feeling all the anger melt into sadness. He really did think that little of her. He still saw her as the young academy student that made fun of him. One that would date him simply out of pity, and then leave him when something better came along.

But to her, there was no one better in the whole world.

"If you think that, then you really don't know anything about me at all."

Naruto let out a frustrated breath, clenching his fist. "If you really care about me then you won't make me choose between you and my best friend."

Sakura smiled, a gentle smile full of sorrow. "You made your choice, even before you asked me."

The doorknob felt abnormally cold against her fingers, and each inch of the doors opening brought unease in her stomach. She could hear Naruto move behind her, coming closer even as she stepped outside.

"As long as Sasuke lives in this apartment, I won't be around."

"Don't do this. Where will you even go, Sakura?"

She didn't turn around to see his face, but the pain was there. It hurt her, knowing she was hurting him, but it had to be done. He'd made his choice, and it wasn't her. It had always been Sasuke.

"I'll live with Sai until I find a new apartment." Sakura let go of the doorknob, passing Sasuke on her way toward the street. He was standing now, with a blank stare on his face. There was no doubt he'd heard the argument, but his face betrayed nothing.

She'd never forget the words he said to her that day.

"_Your eyes look like mine."_

Xoxoxo

**I'm so sorry about the late update! I've been really busy these days! to make it up I'm posting two updates on the same day!**

**Still taking letter suggestions!**


	21. Use

**Use-****to**** employ for some purpose; put into service; make use of**

Xoxoxo

He wasn't using him per say…

"I am not going to spy on her."

Shikamaru Nara rubbed his sleep deprived eyes, glaring at the blonde sitting beside him. When he'd called him to Ichiraku with an urgent message he'd been intrigued, but he should have known better. Naruto was an idiot, and one with the biggest case of unjustified jealousy he'd ever seen.

It had started with his teammate Ino, who supposedly spoke to Sakura about her new living arrangements a week ago. When Ino had relayed the story to him, it had seemed completely normal.

Then he'd heard the story after it had gotten to Kiba, and suddenly it wasn't so normal.

From what started as a simple, "Oh she and Sai get along great. The only issue was when she forgot to bring her cloths into the bathroom before her shower and had to steal his to stay modest. It was hilarious." Quickly this story turned into a, "I heard Sakura and Sai were getting along really well, so well in fact that she wears his cloths at night."

Then that story turned into, "They take off their clothes at night and sleep in the same bed."

Then that turned into Kiba's story, which was by far the worst.

"_I heard from Ten Ten that Sakura and Sai are a couple now. I mean they shower together and sleep together so doesn't that make them a couple? A weird couple but a couple." _

Naturally since he knew how the rumor progressed, and that the source was nothing like the abomination it was now, he know that Naruto had nothing to worry about. Convincing the idiot of that though was a whole other story.

"The two of you are separated. I don't think she'd appreciate you sending scouts to spy on her and attack if they see anything actually going on between her and Sai. Even if she were dating Sai, she has that right now as a single woman."

Naruto cringed at that last sentence, stabbing at his ramen viciously.

"I just can't stand the thought of anyone else having her."

"Then why did you let her go to begin with?"

"Sasuke is my best friend. I can't just abandon him now when he needs me most. I know Sakura doesn't care but this is important."

Shikamaru slammed his chopsticks down, narrowing his eyes sharply. "Doesn't care? I think you have the wrong interpretation of Sakura's feelings Naruto."

"Did you ever stop to consider her feelings about this whole thing. You brought Sasuke back without involving or asking her. She was so desperate to know you were safe that she left without orders. Then you try and force her into helping you take care of someone she both hates and loves at the same time. She wasn't ready to get close to him again. Then you brought him into the home you share, and expected things to go back to the way they were just like that."

Naruto stared down at the table, biting his lip. "Is it really so bad to want that?"

"When you are hurting someone else it is. She needed more time to accept him Naruto, and you only saw what you wanted to see. Then you made it seem like you had chosen Sasuke over her, and in a way you did. After all, you didn't go after her."

"She didn't want me to."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I don't know much about women, but I can tell you that she was hurt when you didn't even try to get her back. You haven't even spoken to her since that day."

Naruto set his ramen bowl aside, looking Shikamaru in the eyes. "What do you suggest I do then? I can't kick Sasuke out of the apartment. He's really starting to be himself again, but I can tell his old home is still too much for him right now."

"Then why don't we start small. We know she isn't too keen on Sasuke, but he isn't going anywhere. How can you put three people in the same environment, without destruction?"

"Shouldn't I be focusing on apologizing to Sakura first?"

"No. An apology won't mean anything if you can't change the situation, at least a little. When you have things worked out, then you can apologize and offer a solution. If you rush in you'll only make things worse. She isn't going to date anyone else in the meantime Naruto."

"How do you know that for sure?"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I guess until you get things settled, I could keep an eye on her. Not spying, but as close as you can get."

"You're the best Shikamaru!"

Xoxoxo

**There you have it! The solution next chapter! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but there wasn't much to put into this one anyways. As always my apologies for any grammar mistakes/spellings. **

**Thanks for the encouragement! Still taking suggestions!**


	22. Vex

**Vex: to irritate; annoy; provoke: to discuss or debate (a subject, question, etc.) with vigor or at great length**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a lesser known fact that Sakura loved rain in the village. While she was away it wasn't the same story, but the rain just felt different anywhere else. It wasn't as tranquil, or as beautiful.

She needed that feeling now. Which was exactly why she was standing outside at four in the morning, drenched and cold, her head raised toward the clouds. It was so beautiful, a moment she wished she could share with Naruto.

Naruto…

She missed him desperately. Often times she wondered if maybe she had been a little too harsh in her accusations. It had always been clear to her that Naruto cared deeply for her. Still, he'd always cared for Sasuke too. He'd gotten stronger for Sasuke, fought for Sasuke to be pardoned, offered his home to him, and even offered _her_ to him.

He hadn't even come after her when she left.

She waited for him that night, sitting by Sai's doorway. Even when night had fallen, and the lights went out in the neighboring houses, she'd waited for him.

He never came. Not the next night after that, or the one after that. He'd just let her go.

"You look pathetic."

Sakura rubbed her arms, staring angrily at the man in front of her. What he was doing up at this hour she didn't know, but he certainly had no business speaking to her. It was his fault!

It was always his fault.

"Leave Sasuke."

"Not this time Sakura." He placed his hands in his pockets, and old habit from when they were children. It was his ways of relaying that he was standing his ground, and trying to be unaffected.

"Then I will." Sakura stomped back toward Sai's home, eager to get away.

"Is that your answer for everything? Running away?"

She stopped short.

"Funny that you would be the one saying that to me." She whispered. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

Sasuke stepped forward, brushing his wet hair out of his face. "I'm sorry."

Sakura froze, spinning slowly to face him. "You're…you're what?"

"I'll never be the same Sasuke you knew as a child. There are things that I've done these past few years I'm not ready to share, and others I will never share. I'm not the only one of us who has changed though, and it's going to take a lot of time for me to get used to you both again. Instead of throwing false accusations around like a child why don't you try to make this easier for all of us and move back in with Naruto."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, trying to focus on not killing the man in front of her. How could she ever have loved someone this…this insufferable?!

"You're asking too much of me, when you have no right to ask anything of me."

"Do you still love me?"

Sakura froze.

"What...?"

"You once told me you loved me, and that you would follow me wherever I went. Do you still feel the same?"

"Of course not!"

Sasuke stepped forward, stopping only once he was in arms reach of her. "Do you love Naruto?"

"Yes." She answered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Then you shouldn't have an issue living with us both. He needs you, you want him, and I need a temporary living space. You don't even have to be friends with me; you just have to tolerate me. If you can't do that much for the man you love, then maybe you weren't the girl I thought you to be."

The rain had stopped minutes earlier, but Sakura could still feel water dripping down her cheeks. Perhaps it was just the moment, or something else entirely, but she let Sasuke close the distance between them and hug her.

"I want to go home now."

Xoxoxo

**SORRY! LATE UPDATE! Starting college soon and been studying the Japanese language along with a lot of other things…so yeah…**

**BUT I haven't forgotten about this story or BOC so no worries. I'm just way behind. **

**Still taking suggestions for letters!**


	23. Wake

**Wake: ****to become roused from sleep; awake; awaken; waken; to become roused from a tranquil or inactive state.**

xoxoxo

Three nights without sleep. Three terribly long nights without sleep.

"It could always be worse."

Sakura scowled, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Her other hand was busy rubbing small circles on Sasuke's head, sending chakra into his system. This was the third night he'd woken them both up from his night terrors. Her first day moving back in she'd discovered quickly that Sasuke was suffering from PTSD, a very common disorder among older shinobi. The nurse who'd been working with him gave her a full report the morning after, giving her a lot of insight on his condition. The night terrors were just a small part of the issue.

On the second day she'd discovered that his alertness was taken to the extreme. When she'd gone into the kitchen to get a drink she'd made the mistake of touching her shoulder from behind, and was met with a fist to her face. Sasuke had seemed apologetic afterward, even after she'd healed her injury and forgiven him. She didn't tell Naruto about the incident though. She still hadn't completely forgiven him, but she didn't want him upset over something manageable.

"Shut up." Sakura groaned, forcing back a yawn. It was three in the morning and she was spending this time sitting on a crowded couch with Sasuke's head in her lap and Naruto on the other end with Sasuke's legs on his lap. It would have seemed like such a friendly scene, if not for her bloodshot eyes and angry mood.

Naruto on the other hand, once woken up, was perfectly normal. The boy had an insane amount of stamina, and she envied him for it. Going on just a few hours of sleep for three days she barely had enough energy to continue pumping chakra into Sasuke's system.

"Isn't there anything I could do?"

"You've already been helping. Keeping him calm throughout the day is helping." She lowered her hand, letting the chakra fade. "The intervals between his waking up are longer with each passing night. Eventually he'll start to wake himself up without screaming. Beyond that, I'm not sure if we could ask for more progress."

Naruto reached across the couch, taking hold of Sakura's hand. "I'm sorry."

Sakura sighed, squeezing his hand. "If we're ever going to be a team again, we all have to want it. It would be wrong of me not to help him now when he needs it most."

"That isn't what I meant, though I'm sorry about this too."

Naruto leaned his head back against the couch, turning his face toward Sakura.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come after you that day. I should have gone to Sai's apartment and begged you to come back or something like that. I'll admit I was focused on Sasuke, and I worried more about losing him again then losing you. I didn't even realize that until the next morning, when you didn't come back." Sakura felt his hold tighten on her hand. "I was wrong to do that to you, and I will never do it again. Please forgive me."

Sakura let her head fall back against the couch as well, feeling her eyelids droop. "Can I forgive you in the morning?"

She heard Naruto chuckle faintly, just as her eyes closed.

"Goodnight Sakura. I love you."

Xoxoxo

**No message for this one other than the fact that I'm still taking suggestions. What I really need is Z right now!**


	24. Xenial

**Xenial- of or concerning hospitality towards guests **

Xoxoxoxo

"Are you sure you'll be ok in there? It's going to get rough."

Sakura steadied her breathing, laying a hand on the door leading into the appointed meeting room. Naruto stood behind her, one hand layed on her shoulder for support.

This was something that she had to do, something that Naruto couldn't. Not only would she be a representative from Team Seven, but also from the standpoint of a personal medic. It would be her job to assist in persuading each and every person behind the door in front of her that Sasuke Uchiha should not be put to death for his actions whilst a missing ninja.

"You got to bring him back, have a little faith that I'll keep him here." She murmured. Although she spoke of faith, she hardly had any in herself. She had at least three Kage to consider, among a few officials. Very few factors were on her side, but she would use anything she could. "I'm not going to be the only one in there fighting for him."

"Yeah, you've got Granny, and Gaara too. Shikamaru said he'd try to slip in a few good words for him as well. I just wish I could go in there."

"You're too hot headed to go in."

Naruto chuckled, placing his chin on Sakura's shoulder. "I know. I'm still going to sit out here and wait for you though. Try not to take too long or I might be inclined to bust in."

Sakura knew he would never do anything to jeopardize the life of a friend, but he really wasn't the most patient of people either.

She took one last deep breath, before opening the door and leaving Naruto behind her.

Xoxoxo

Tip toeing around politics. That is all they had been doing for the past three hours. Fearing that one mistake in wording, one wrong conclusion, could lead to war between nations. The fact that one man could cause such a result was almost ridicules. Yet none of the people in the room could seem to agree on anything.

She hadn't even been able to get a word out in the three hours they'd been in there. Shikamaru had been silent as well, choosing to listen the whole time. He looked now to be getting a headache, much like herself.

"With all due respect Raikage, Sasuke Uchiha is too big an asset to execute. His Intel on enemy forces has been a huge benefit to us all, not to mention that his Sharingan is something the Leaf cannot afford to lose." Tsunade reasoned. "We have been over this."

"I cannot sit here and allow him to live with all the damage he has cost us all. You have made several valid points but they will not change my decision."

"We will not change ours either." Tsunade growled. "Sasuke Uchiha is a valuable member of Team Seven, and a member of the Uchiha clan. I will not sentence him to death."

"Then are you willing to fight for this Uchiha brat? Is he really that important?"

"He is important to Naruto." Gaara spoke, connecting eyes with the Raikage. "If you stand so ready to end the Uchiha, then I will stand by the Leaf."

"Is that a threat, Kazekage?"

"Is this really what you intend to do?" Shikamaru questioned, rising to stand. "You think the only option here is war? For the life of one person you are willing to sacrifice others?"

"It doesn't have to come to that." Tsunade added.

"But if it must…" The Raikage murmured.

Sakura clenched her fist, standing as well. "You all are a bunch of fools!" She screamed.

The Raikage stood next, anger in his eyes. "How dare you! You have no voice in this discussion girl!"

"Sasuke is my teammate. Naruto and I know him better than any of you do, and I think we should have a say in his fate!"

Gaara raised a hand as the Raikage was about to speak. "I would like to hear what she has to say."

The Raikage frowned, before sitting down. "Speak girl. This is your only chance."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Xoxoxo

Naruto raised his head as the doors opened. The first one out was who he assumed to be the Raikage. The large man didn't waste a moment at the door, stomping in the direction of the stairs. Following after him were his two guards, who looked somewhat fearful.

The next was Gaara, and his sister Temari.

Naruto stood, running over to his friend. Gaara gave him a small smile, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsunade has extended her invitation to us, so we'll be hanging around the next few days." Temari explained. "After the tempest in that room, I think we'll be lounging in the hotel for the remainder of the day."

"What happened? What was the decision?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara gestured to the room behind them. "I will allow Sakura to explain everything to you. It was her words that swayed the decision."

Naruto nodded, clapping Gaara on the shoulder before heading into the meeting room. Sakura was standing by Tsunade and Shikamaru, a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. Naruto's heart stopped.

"Sakura…"

She looked up, eyes bright as they focused on him. Then she smiled.

"A unanimous decision," Tsunade announced. "Sasuke Uchiha is sentenced to two years' probation, with restrictions on any missions he may be allowed to participate in. Also, his chakra will be sealed for a minimum of two months, until an evaluation of his loyalty, mental health, and temperament can be reexamined."

Naruto let go of the breath he'd been holding, and screamed.

"YES!"

Xoxoxoxo

**Two more chapters! I would like input on how you'd like to see this series of drabbles end. I have a good idea of how I want to end it, but I enjoy hearing what you all want to see. Not making promises, but I would like to hear opinions. Thanks! **


End file.
